


Good Advice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for looking this over for me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over for me.

Title: Good Advice  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Challenge: # 92: Dancing  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over for me.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Good Advice

~

Severus knew the very moment Lupin stepped into the room. The tingle that accompanied his presence asserted itself, to Severus’ chagrin.

He busied himself making tea, avoiding eye contact as the rest of the Hogwarts staff chatted around him.

Someone settled beside him, and he recognized Minerva when she cleared her throat.

“All this dancing about you’re doing is silly, Severus. Just talk to him.”

Severus stared at her, shocked. “How...?”

“Some things are obvious,” she said, eyes twinkling. “You could do worse.”

When Lupin sat next to him, Severus was ready.

“Lupin, might I invite you to tea tomorrow?”

~


End file.
